gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
Bella from Twilight
Bella from Twilight is Princess Elise's long lost sister. How? They are both into bestiality, they both have almost no personality and they are one of the main characters in a story. If you need more proof, visit the Elise page. Life No one here has watched Twilight, but her parents are divorced for some reason, she lives with her father, she gets seduced by an over one hundred year old sparkly vampire and a werewolf dude that never wears a shirt. She married the vampire after doing absolutely nothing between the span of three movies and books and gets pregnant with his baby that almost kills her. The werewolf dude then gets engaged to her daughter that ages about ten years in the span of one year because plot needs it. Then absolutely nothing happens and then a happy ending occurs. ... I think. Personality She has none besides putting no emotion into anything, being slightly clumsy and she is horny almost all the time. She'll anything. Dudes She Has Supposedly Been With * Edward McSparkle-Pants impregnated her once. * Jacob I'llNeverPutOnAShirt ed her once. * Shrek, but the Ogrelord denied ual acts with her. * Some random huntsman did her. * She says she ed Shadow, but Shadow says he never screwed a brunette. * Barney supposedly raped her as a child but she enjoyed it. * She occasionally humps random peoples legs like a dog. * She admits to doing a porno shoot with Elise. * She was once in General Pepper's gang. * She got with JB, but JB is a girl so she doesn't count. * She ed all of energyman's neighbours. * Kristoff posted his and Bella's tape, it was taken down after only 28 views on redtube. * She supposedly raped Levi, further proof of this is that she came out clean and shiny after exiting his room. * She said Robin S supported her, but he says he already S supported Tharja before meeting Bella. * She said she begged to her which he did, but says he just burnt her hair. * Pewdiepie admits to inviting her to an orgy. The Twilight Movies The Twilight movies were only made to make young teen girls horny at the sight of shirtless, y dudes. Due to this, the movies have almost no plot or character development and the only guys that like it are gay dudes, and even then, most gay guys hate the movie because they need more than abs. Unfortunately, they decided to turn all the books into movies, and they split the last book into two parts to ripoff Harry Potter. Also, the guy who plays Edward also played a dude in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. All the Twilight movies combine also make the worst '''love story in all of history. It's so bad that Pixar managed to make a better love story in the movie UP in only ten minutes. Also, vampires sparkle and play baseball and are apparently vegetarians in Twilight, ruining the vampire image. Also, a small Twilight bashing was thrown into el Transelvaynia. Dracula flies up to a plane and sees someone watching Twilight, he then comments on how stupid it is. And in the movies, Bella is actually more pale than the vampires, even before turning into a vampire herself, you can't explain that. The Twipire (Completely Different Species to the Vampire) After intense research, scientists have discovered that these so called Vampires, including Bella from end of Breaking Dawn, are in fact '''not Vampires, but a completely different species called the Twipire. Twipires come from the same starting roots as the Vampires, but they have gone so far down the line that they are no longer considered related to the Vampire species. Twipires do in fact drink blood, but only the blood of animals and rarely, the blood of their mothers while being carried by them. And even then, they drink very rarely. Twipires can not transform into bats unlike Vampires, but Twipires have super speed and good climbing abilities. And instead of burning when their skin comes into contact with the sun, it sparkles instead, and sometimes it does jack- . Another feature, is that when compared to Vampires, Twipires DO in fact appear in the mirror and in photos, unlike Vampires. Twipires also don't appear to sleep in coffins but don't use beds either, research points to them sleeping on tree branches. A rare ability for the Twipire is to see into the future but only with specific requirements. Smash Relevance Bella has very little of that, but thanks to Elise (who is a Sonic character) she has a small shot. And if Bella were to be included, it would get a LOT more female gamers rushing into the stores to buy Wii Us and 3DSs which will be beneficial for everyone selling games marketed toward teenage girls, and it would be a reason to create Dating Sims for the Wii U: These girls will gobble that up. Also it will slightly decrease the Marketshare for phone and iPad games which means more money for Nintendo. And due to Bella getting the girls into actual Video games, a few of them will finally know who Zelda actually is! And because of video games, this will mean more guys not dying virgins so that's always good! Maybe. Trivia * She chose the abusive sparkly dude over the caring werewolf dude. * I don't think she finished high school. * Only video game she is able to play decently is COD. * Her tripping is so bad that it can warp people into other dimensions. * She gave her daughter the worst name in existence. It's so bad because it's hard to remember, pronounce and write. * She is letting her year old daughter trapped in a ten year old's body date a 20+ something werewolf dude. ** DD likely blames bad parenting for why Bella is allowing this. * She went through the most painful C-section ever. I think. * Her mere existence is a crime against literature, according to some. ** Some people even say that Twilight doesn't clify as literature. * Nostalgia Critic rated her the worst Damsel in Distress, she ranked higher than Princess Peach. Category:S Category:More Female Characters Category:Characters with Significant Hatedoms Category:Not Wanted Newcomers Category:Absolutely Disgusting Category:OCs Category:Abominations Category:People into bestiality Category:Sparkle